Witch Sisters
by Izzy Nava
Summary: It is said once every millennia three which sisters are born of the same bloodlines, bringing with them incredible powers. Powers one can only imagine… It was thought the legend died out long ago, none were prepared for what was in store.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I wrote this originally for Halloween, but I didn't feel like it was well enough to post. This will be a short story. _**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any new characters, the plot , and story are all mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_April 1697:_

It was a dark stormy night in Salem, Massachusetts. Not a sound could be heard, but the howling of the wind and the violent pitter-patter of the rain hitting the ground.

Off in the distance, the irregular sound of slogging feet in the deeply muddied roads.

Along the lonesome street, down the eerie path that leads through the darkened woods lived three families.

The Higginbothams, The Cromwells, and The Bishops. Three different families yet the same. See all is not what it appears.

Three sisters born from Margery Leanne Alden, youngest daughter within the Alden family, and Ezequiel Nurse, a locksmith.

Thus birthing three daughters. Evanora, Alizon and Cassandra Nurse.

Those were the original three. Born of powerful descendants who originate from somewhere in the middle east.

A powerful bloodline cut short...

The three sisters then grew up, later marrying Eliphias Higganbotham, Gerald Cromwell, Scott Bishop.

It is only after each had two children each that the prophecy came to light. Forcing them to make a drastic decision.

They all watch their children grow before them… unable to do a thing to change or deter fate's evil claws.

It is said on that fateful stormy night that even the weather seemed to know what was about to occur. The violent winds howling in pain for its daughters. Rain falling hard and fast, like the continuous cry of a broken heart.

The three women quickly rushed to hide their beloved oak trunk under the large underground compartment that is hidden beneath the floorboards. They slam the wooden floor shut and quickly throw an old skin rug on the hidden panel.

Suddenly, the sound of sloshing, muddied footsteps could be heard as the angry mob slowly made their way into the woods.

The three turned to look at each other solemnly.

"Sisters, it is time." Evanora says.

"A-are you sure there isn't another way out of this Nori?" Alizon asks, fearfully.

"No, I am afraid there isn't Ali." She says back sadly.

"All avenues were searched, dear sister. You know the rules Alizon, we can not harm any humans." Cassandra adds.

"Remember, we must sacrifice ourselves for others to live. We won't be truly dying tonight..after all." Evanora whispered.

"Let us do what we must, so our families can get away." Cassandra says, tearfully.

"Let us then." Alizon says sadly, glancing at her sisters.

Within seconds the winds began to howl harsher than before, the small cottage like house shook as the wind carried through it.

The fire burning within the hearth went out but for just a second.

The three women join hands, closing their eyes in concentration as they murmured the old Latin language, within their books.

Tensions began to rise as the muddied steps grew closer to their location.

Scott, Eli, and Gerry hide with their children in a snapper, hidden under thick blankets and other things alike.

"Where is momma, poppa?" A little girl asks.

"Shh...now, pumpkin, we mustn't be heard." The man whispers, hugging the small child closer to his chest.

They could all hear as they listened to the mob pass by.

It is there when three women are ripped away from their families, and taken back into town, where they are put on trial for things they hadn't done.

Evanora Higginbotham, Alizon Cromwell, and Cassandra Bishop are sentenced to immediate death. Never to be seen alive again.

At least, that is what is believed.

No one truly knows what happened to them. Not even their own families.

_1993: (birth)_

"Neé, come on! We don't have time for this! I have to get you to the hospital!" A young Charles Swan called from the foot of the stairs.

Renee, his young wife, who happened to be heavily pregnant, slowly made her way down the hall, and slowly down the creaky staircase.

"I'm coming, Charlie. Calm down. It's not as if it's easy to move in this state." Renee snipped, stopping every few seconds to hang onto the wall.

The impatience was clear on the man's face as he rushes over to the woman and swiftly picks her up and rushed out the front door, slamming it shut behind them.

A second later rushing back into the quiet house to pick up their four year old son in his arms before rushing out once more, this time locking it.

Only the wheels of the car screeching away could be heard throughout the rest of their neighborhood as they speedily drove towards the hospital.

It isn't until almost ten hours after their rapid arrival to the hospital that their daughter is brought into the world. Unbeknownst to them that just in the rooms down the hall and across the hall another two girls are born at the same moment she is.

Just like that the prophecy of the witch sisters is complete.

It is then Isabella Marie Swan, Mary Alison Brandon, and Rosemary Anne Hale paths are destined to be intertwined.

Born to Reneé Higginbotham and Charles Swan, Liddia Cromwell and Edgar Brandon, Lillian Bishop and Bryan Hale.

Thus realizing said prophecy is about to be solidified.


	2. Chapter 2

_1997 (age 4):_

"Momma, wook what I can do!" Little Bella excitedly said showing her mother a withered flower in the palm of her small hand.

The flower looked dead, shriveled and looked to be crumbling.

With a twist of her small slender fingers, Bella made a fist around the withered flower.

She closed her eyes in concentration as her hand glowed giving way to a pale, shimmery silvery color. When she opened her hand she showered her mother the now freshly looking cut flower.

"Bells, sweetie, please don't be doing that where anyone else can see." Renee whispered to Bella, cautiously.

"I had a dweam that I could do dis...I just wanit to show you, momma…" Little Bella whispered, lowering her head.

"I don't think today is a good day to twavel, momma." Alice whispered, cautiously to her mother.

"Why is that, pixie?" Liddia asked, kneeling down to look at little Alice in the eye.

"Thewe will be too much wain...and ice on the woad." Alice warns.

"Ally, dear, everything will be alright, now let's go meet daddy, huh?" Liddia asks, smiling down at Alice as she helps her slip on her coat.

Something in the pit of her stomach told her that Alice's warning was true.

"Rose? Rose? Rosemary, we have to go!" Lillian calls up the stairs for a grumbling Rosalie.

"Oh momma, I wish we wouldn't have to go. The King boy isn't vewy nice." Little Rose grumbles, stomping down the wide staircase..

As she stomps down the stairs each place her foot touches warps and becomes distorted from its original form.

"Rosebud, what have I told you about doing that?" Lillian chastises.

"Fine." Rose pouts, waving her fingers for a moment causing the stairs to go back to their original form.

"Alright, Bud. Let's get going." Lillian says exasperated, once they both had their coats on.

_1999: (age 6)_

"But I don't want to go back to school.." Bella grumbled as she climbed into her mother's decrepit station wagon.

The small girl complained as she watched all of the trees pass them by in a blur.

"Sweetie, you have to go." Renee answers as she drives towards school.

"But momma, I really wanna stay with you." The young girl complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It'll be fine, princess. I promise, and at the end of the day, I'll be right there to pick you up." She promised.

"Alright, I'll go, but I won't like it." Bella said, pouting, and mumbling the last part to herself and turning to look out the window once more.

"It's okay to not like it. School is school. Don't you want to make new friends?" Her older brother, Garrett whispers.

"Not weally. That means meeting new people." she says honestly.

She remembered the last time she met new people, it was at the park, and they had been mean to her.

" It'll be fine, Bee, I promise, we'll be home before you know it…" her brother says.

"...ok." She replies, optimistically.

The idea of someone liking fairies, and goblins and other magical things alike, excited her. She always felt like she was strange maybe these friends would help her feel more normal.

Five minutes later Renee is parking next to the curb, in front of a small group of buildings.

You wouldn't know that the buildings were a school, if not for the large wooden sign planted on the grass before the building marked 'Office'

Bella quickly hopped out of the station wagon, pulling down her star-covered, gray sweater under her thick, weather-proof coat.

"How do I wook, momma?" She asked nervously.

Her mother had wanted her to wear a pretty long sleeve sweater dress, which she quickly refused to, opting to wear a pair of thick black, fleece lined tights, and her thick glitter, star-covered gray sweater, and her black Doc Martens, her hair curled under her wool hat.

She disliked feeling cold, and knew if she wore the dress she would definitely be cold.

"Beautiful. As usual." Her mother says, as she smooths down her chocolate brown ringlets. "Are you ready to go?" She asks her.

Bella took a small deep breath before she looked up at her mother, "Yeah..." She whispered before taking her mother's hand.

"Let's us go then." Her mother says, watching as her son towards where his class is located.

Just as they both walked into the room a tiny girl, skips to Bella's side and grabs her hand.

"Hi, I'm Awice." She says happily.

"I'm Bewa." Bella replies, her eyes flicking nervously at her mother, who is busy standing next to two women, chatting animatedly.

Renee, Liddia, and Lillian all stand off to the corner talking animatedly. All three making plans for future playdates, and possible carpools. Leaving as soon as all the parents began leaving.

"Do you like my haiw? My mommy did it." Alice asks, patting her fishtail braid, intricate with small flowers.

"It's nice, vewy pwetty." Bella answered staring at the small flowers were places along each plait.

"I picked the fowlers out myself." Alice mentioned, smiling.

Bella couldn't help but notice how small Alice was. She looked like the little pixies she sawd in her fairy tale books. She was very tiny, with big blue wide eyes, a small pinched button nose, and a set of lips that made her look like she was always pouting. Her arms and legs were thin and small, yet long, and she moved around like the faerie she sawd in those Disney movies her mom watched with her, flying around and hardly touching the floor.

She had on a thick, pink, long sleeved shirt, with a black and cheetah print hooded vest, her pants seemed to be covered in pink glitter sparkles, and her tiny feet were covered with pink and purple Doc Martens.

"Let's be fwiends." Alice says suddenly.

"Otay." Bella replied, smiling as they both went to play in the small library display within the classroom.

It is a few moments later that both girls hear the distressed voice near them, causing both of them to turn.

"Stop it, Woy!" A small blonde haired girl yelled, as a large boy yanked on her blonde ringlets.

"Why should I?" He asked, yanking again.

"Because I said so, that's why, you big poop!" The girl said.

Alice and Bella both turn to find a small blonde girl being pestered by a large boy.

"Weave her awone!" Alice called, raising her fists in the air, as if ready to strike.

"Yeah!" Bella said, as they stood a few feet away from the boy.

"Why?" He asks, taking a threatening step towards the two girls.

"Cause you will be sowy if you don't stop." Alice warned, angrily stomping her little leather boot covered foot.

"Oh yeah?" the boy said, charging towards Alice.

It all happened so fast, one moment he was charging towards Alice, the next be was on the ground, on his back.

All three girls stayed in their place, unmoving, wearing the identical shocked expressions on their faces.

With one look at one another they knew something abnormal had happened, involving all three of them.

Just like that, they knew something special had happened, and so new friendships began.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: thank you for following and reviewing, it is much appreciated._**

**_Also:_**

**_I do not _****__own Twilight. The characters and anything pertaining to Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. The plot, story and any new characters are mine!__**

**__Enjoy!__**

_2014 (age 21): present_

_Bella's PoV_

Things have never been easy for me.

I've always had trouble being and feeling normal. The truth was even from a young age I never felt like I belonged.

I felt this way, until the day I met Alice and Rosalie. Since that day, I have never felt out of place again. Everywhere I went they were sure to follow.

After meeting that first day, when Alice, Rose, and I had the alteration with Roy, we became inseparable. Including our families.

As it turned out, Rose, Alice and I had always had weird things happen around us. Enough that we knew something was weird about us.

For example:

Alice always knew things, sometimes too personal for comfort, and had very particular, peculiar skill in avoiding trouble.

It always weirds our families out how on point she is with everything, yet, to Rose and me, we are grateful for her.

She saved us from any uncomfortable situation.

Rose always knew when someone was lying, whether small or big, she knew right away, that along with having the large, abnormal power of persuasion.

It came in handy when we reached highschool, and our male classmates attempted to woo us into dating them.

Mike Newton, is one of the guys that particularly comes to mind. He tried flirting with me, then called me a frigid bitch when I ignored his advances, adding that I missed out on a _big _opportunity, to which Rose replied 'your lying, there is nothing great, nice, or big about you. Quite the opposite actually.'

That was the last time he tried to speak to me or any one else besides Jessica Stanley.

As for me? I can't exactly explain what it is that I do. Alice says it's something along the lines of 'vital vibes' or something or other. She said it was unique, I'm not entirely sure how though.

So, since there is no specific word for it, I'll do my best to describe what happens. I can see, hear, and feel all of the things that have to do with nature. Along with a strong sense of direction. I can sense where to go, like a mental compass. I've never gotten lost before.

Rose says I may also be influencing the weather, I don't know if this is accurate, but when all things Rose, I tend to just go with it.

Anyways, it's been three years since we moved away from Forks, Washington to Seattle, Washington for school.

Upon graduating high school, we decided we wanted to continue going to school, somehow those plans were put to a screeching halt when we began studying biology.

Something on a particular day's lecture made us want to begin searching into our families gene pool. So, studying we went. We started by asking our parents for information on our ancestors, specific genes, and even going as far as to look at the family tree, where our families originated, things like that.

As it turns out our mothers are related. Making us cousins. Though something about this made us feel closer than cousins, almost like sisters.

We feel as if we were born from the same person.. In a weird way.

My brother, Garrett, who also grew up with us. He had graduated three years before us, and is now in California, studying architecture.

As for us, we are currently in Salem, Massachusetts. Searching more of our family history.

"How long will it be before we can go out Bella?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea, go ask Alice. My head is hurting from all the phenomena I keep getting from the area. The animal population in the woods is dwindling, something is apparently attacking them. The winds and wilderness aren't happy with whatever it is." I say, as Alice hands me a lavender, gel, eye mask, before patting my blanket burritoed feet.

"Alice, how long?" Rose asks, looking down at the map.

"It'll stop raining soon. If my calculations are correct, we will find the place we are looking for within the next three days." She says, laying back with me.

"Do you think it is a wise idea to stay here or should we keep moving?" Rose asks.

"We should move," I said, sensing a longing feeling I had been feeling for the past year and a half.

"Ladies, maybe we should rent that big house that is a few miles from town?" Alice says, looking at our motel room. "We are staying for a while.." She adds, looking towards me for a response.

"How much is it?" I ask, tiredly.

"It's within our budget. All utilities are included. It's got more than enough rooms though…" She says as she bites her lower lip.

"How far from town is it?" I ask, watching as she moves a few loose hairs behind her ear.

"Fifteen minutes from town…" She says

"So this house is in our budget how?" I ask, my eyes flicking to Rose, who nods in response.

"The owners need to rent it out for the summer, since they are leaving on vacation." She shrugs.

"You already called and made an offer...didn't you?" I ask, unsurprised.

"Nah-oh?" She replies, smiling nervously at me.

"She is lying." Rose says, stepping into her shoes.

"Alright, you have piqued my interest, let's go see the house." I sigh, sitting up and slipping on my boots.

It took us all of ten minutes to gather our things before we got them in the car, checking out an hour before we needed to before I got in the car and drove us in the direction of the mysterious house.

"Bella, how did you—" Rose began before I parked the car in front of a massive house.

"I can feel a pull." I said, as I turned the car off and pulled on my coat.

"You felt it too?" Alice gasped, as both Rose and I nodded, "Yeah" we responded simultaneously.

"Something... is telling me, our lives are about to change forever." Alice whispers as we all get out of the car.

_'Please let that be a good thing.'_ I think, tiredly.

Sitting before us is a beautiful massive two story house. There are no words that can describe it. It's a mix between a courtyard house, modern and home-y somehow. Most of the walls of the house are glass, but not quite. Where there isn't glass there is dark glossy wood. The door itself is thick and large, dark wood, with a glass piece in the middle.

Alice suddenly begins skipping towards the house, bouncing on her toes as she awaits for someone to open the front door.

A familiar yet unfamiliar pull and stirring begin to move within my stomach as Rose and I finally reach the porch of the house. Noting Alice had gone suddenly still too.

A small petite woman, with a kind, heart-shaped face, and penny-colored hair opened the door with a smile.

"Esme Cullen?" Alice asks, timidly.

"Mary Alison?" The woman asks, with a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm Mary Alison, this is my cousin Rosemary, and my other cousin Isabella." She says, pointing at each of us.

"How wonderful to meet you three!" She greets pulling in each of us for a hug.

"Likewise," Alice says, hugging her back happily.

"Well, let's not stand out here on the cold. Come on in." She says, moving out of the way as I feel a sudden breeze.

Without realizing it, I close my eyes as I feel the message that the breeze is trying to convey to me. _Tread carefully._ I manage to hear before Rose lightly tapps on my arm.

I throw her a quick glance as we both follow Esme and Alice into the house.

"What's going on?" She asks me quietly.

"We need to be careful." I whisper back, keeping a watchful eye on Alice.

"Why?" She asks, scanning the room we walk into as if any danger will suddenly appear.

"I don't know yet. Just stay alert. We'll talk later." I say.

"Isabella? Rosemary?" Esme calls us, appearing next to the kitchen.

"Yes, Ms. Esme?" Rose replies, standing next to me.

"Would you two like something to drink?" She asks.

"Some water would be nice." She asks.

Minutes later she appears beckoning us to the kitchen.

"Would you guys like a snack? I made some lasagna and baked some things earlier." She asks gesturing to the breakfast nook that already holds more things than we can eat.

"Sure…" I say, walking further into the room to take in all of the scene.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Rose asks quietly.

"My sons should be here in a little while. They wanted to make sure I wasn't meeting some 'weirdos' as one of my sons said." She explains, rolling her eyes as she gestures to the second doorway.

It is just after we sit down and begin eating that we hear the approach of two cars.

"They are here." She says, excusing herself.

"Alice, what did you get us into?!" Rose whispers, angrily.

"What do you mean Roe?" She asks, innocently.

"This is beginning to feel like the start of a horror movie! What if they are kidnappers or something? We could end up dead!" She snaps, lowly.

Alice rolls her eyes, continuing to eat her food with as much gusto as if nothing was happening.

"Bitch, if I end up dead, I'll make sure to haunt your ass for the rest of your life." Rose snaps, turning her attention back to her food.

"That's enough, you two." I snap, throwing them a withering look.

"Ladies, these are my three sons. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." Esme says, walking in with three men behind her.

Alice suddenly lets out a gasp, dropping her fork to the ground unexpectedly.

Rose and I look at each other, linking our hands under the table for a moment before letting go.

"Nice to meet you, I am Marie, this is my cousin Alison, and my other cousin Anna." I say, introducing us by our middle names.

I notice they are all different yet the same.

The taller man is really built up one with dark, short curly hair, and cerulean eyes yet he has the same dimples his mother does.

The second man is a bit thinner than the other one yet his eyes are the same cerulean color, and has cropped locks brownish blonde, and the same dimples the other one has.

I feel the air whoosh out of me as my eyes finally landed on the last man. He is a tad shorter than the other two. His hair is the same yet slightly different, penny-bronze color as his mother has, yet his is cropped into unique mohawk style with designs on either side. His eyes are unique, emerald color. I note he too is muscular, and has the same dimples the other two do, only noting his smile is slightly different than the other too.

My already hectic stomach tightens as a wave of familiarity hits me. Where have I seen him before? And why does it feel like I've known him my entire life.

The large dark-haired one speaking suddenly brings me out of my reeling.

"So, these are the weird-o's you were talking about, Ed?" The one with the darkest hair asked, amused.

"Oh, stop it." Esme said, hitting his thickly muscled arm. "Please excuse my buffoon of a son, he likes embarrassing everyone." She says as she goes to sit next to Alice.

"So, anyway, let's talk about the house. Do you like what you've seen so far? I can tell you right now all the rooms have it's own ensuite, and a small walk-in closet." She says, ignoring her sons' antics.

A three of them seem to be having some sort of silent conversation.

"How many rooms are in the top and how many are in the bottom?" I ask, turning my attention back to Esme.

"There are a total of nine. Three are made into a library, and an office and my planning room. That, of course, doesn't count the attic which, I made into a sitting room. The second level has four rooms, and the bottom has two guest rooms, those don't have ensuites, since there is a bathroom across the hall from it." She says, as she grabs a pastry from the middle of the table.

"Wait, you three are staying here? By yourselves?" One of the guys asks.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rose asks, staring them down.

"Nah-uh-o?" The large responds, his eyes wide.

"Ok you three? Out!" Esme says suddenly, annoyed.

"Aw..mom." The big one says.

"Emmett, I swear on all holy…!" She threatens.

"Fine..we'll be outside." He says as all three of them leave.

"Alright back to the task. You ladies, wish to stay here right? I'm only charging you so low for three reasons. One, I don't want to leave my house alone for so long. Two, I don't need the money. Three, my husband wants to leave today. The only thing I ask is that you don't throw any parties here, and if you do clean up everything." She says.

"Ok, that's fine. We are only staying for the summer, since we do want to go back home afterward." I say.

"Are you ladies sure you don't mind being here alone?" She asks.

"We'll be alright. My parents gave me a card I can use incase of emergencies. All we need to do is buy groceries, and a few other things." I assure her, causing Alice and Rose both nod simultaneously.

"Alright then. I guess we can leave as soon as my husband gets home. Do you ladies need any help gathering and bringing your things?" She asks.

"No, that's all taken care of." Alice says smiling.

"One more thing I should probably mention, my sons live down the road. They are one call away if you need anything." She says, winking at Alice, who giggles in return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella's POV:_

We had just left Esme's house when I began to feel an intense pain on the side of my head.

The pain is so crippling and agonizing, it automatically causes my knees to buckle, and I fall to the ground in a heap.

As my eyes close I begin to feel something around me. A weird, yet familiar aura, and it's heading straight for me.

Nothing prepares me for the intense pain that hits me, then begins to turn into flashing, pulsating pain all around me. Muscles, joints and nerves feel as if I have been lit on fire.

"Bella!" I hear a distorted voice calling me in panic.

Then everything turns dark.

_Rose's POV~_

Watching Bella go down like a sack of potatoes was by far the most frightening thing I have experienced, and that is saying something.

It was as if something had whacked her over the head. One moment we were walking out of Ms. Esme's house and the next she was on the ground unconscious.

We were lucky Esme's three sons were still outside the house messing around with each other or else we would have had to drag her back into the house ourselves.

I managed to move her onto the grass to see if she had hurt herself. She hadn't luckily.

Alice came back, though I hadn't noticed her move from our side, and she was back with Ms. Esme.

"What happened, is she hurt?" Ms. Esme asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. She went down pretty fast." I reply, noting Bella has a scratch on her forehead but other than that, she seemed to be alright.

"Emmett? Would you help us bring her back into the house?" She called looking up for him.

"He went in to call dad. I can help if you don't mind…" the bronze haired dude offered shyly, seeing as Alice and the blonde one were talking closely to themselves.

"Can you even pick her up?" I ask him, unbelievingly.

"I'm not _that_ weak. Despite my appearance, I _do _have the strength to lift her." He remarks.

I can feel the truth, amongst other things, coming from him as he gently lifts Bella off the ground, and into his arms, then quickly takes her back into the house.

I hoped in the surroundings and all its creatures that I didn't need to use my skills, as I followed them back into the house.

Esme is quickly moving around the room and speaking on the phone.

He didn't lay her on the couch that was the living room but instead sharply turned to the left and continued on deeper into the house towards the hallway and towards a set of staircases.

I quickly followed him into the third room on the left.

The wasn't all that bad. It had one of those thick, plush maroon carpets, the kind that looked as if you could roll around in it and sleep on it and you wouldn't wake up with you back hurting? Yeah, that kind. The walls were painted a deep blue color, and it had a nicely decorated bay window.

I wouldn't be surprised if the closet was a walk-in.

The bed was a large king mattress in the middle of the room.

I watched as he slowly laid her down, and positions his fingertips on her temples closing his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked, nervously.

"I am trying to see if I can connect with her mentally." He says, in a strained voice.

"Mentally? You're the mental one, buddy." I mutter, heading towards her but suddenly everyone is in the room.

"Any luck, Ed?" Emmett asks concerned.

"All I am getting from her is pain..." He rasps, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Pain?" I gasp, looking towards Alice.

Alice's eyes are glazed over and looks as if she is about to drop any second.

"Jasper?" I call.

"Yes, uh, Rose?" He replies.

"Grab Alice." I say, and not a moment too soon, since she shakes her head from side to side before her eyes roll to the back of her head and drops in a heap.

Jasper manages to catch her in his arms before he looks up at me, terrified.

"Lay her next to Bella. Edward. Don't touch her again, if Alice is somehow connected to Bella being unconscious, you'll end up unconscious too." I explained, worried that this could be something like the situation we had back home.

_'No, Rosemary, don't think that way… it won't be the same_.' I force myself to think.

"Rose, I don't think they're connected," Jasper says.

"How would you know that?" I ask.

"Alice is unconscious, she has no movements under her eyelids, and no emotions coming off of her. However, Bella seems to be... confused." Jasper explained."Ed, when you tried to look into her mind...what did you see?" He asked, concerned.

"I—I'm not entirely sure. I think it was...the moment you three were walking out of the house...when she fell unconscious I felt as if I got hit in the back of the head and then nothing. I want to try again but Rose is adamant not to touch her again." He explained looking at me pleadingly.

His constant supplications are beginning to wane on my already stretched nerves.

"Listen here, you little prick...those to ladies you there? _They're my sisters_...if you so much as hurt either of them. I will kill you and hide your body somewhere deep in the woods." I threaten, taking a threatening step towards him.

Just as I am about to reach him, I find myself upside down and staring at someone's thick, well-rounded derriere.

"Hey! What gives?!" I shout punching the perps kidneys and ass cheeks relentlessly.

"Oh fuck! Will you stop it! Fuck I'm going to be pissing blood for a week." He complained, as he pushed me onto the bed, and locked the door behind us.

"I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't thrown me over your shoulder and hauled me out of the room like a Neanderthal!" I yell back.

He has his back turned towards me, so I take advantage of the situation and run before leaping onto his back and grabbing onto his cropped hair.

"Fuck! Ow! Let go of my hair woman!" He groaned as I pulled.

"Let me out of here and I will!" I grind out.

"No! You're only getting in the way! My brothers and parents are trying to help them, and you are only prolonging the process." He shouted.

Ouch.

I could feel the truth ring in his words. But I couldn't leave them alone! I had to protect them.

"Look, we don't know you people… how do I know you people aren't trying to hurt them! Please? I promise I'll behave…" I say, attempting to persuade him into letting me out.

I could see as his pupils dilated, his shoulders slacked, and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you let me out? Please?" I ask, touching his arm, lightly.

"Uhh..yeah sure…" he replied, still confused.

"Thank you." I chirp, pushing the door opened and slipped out, walking back to the blue room.

As I walk into the room another blonde man is standing over Bella and Alice,

"Has anything else changed?" I ask.

"No." The blonde man replied.

"Edward, can I speak with you…?" I ask, hesitantly.

He nods in response looking at Bella worriedly. The boy seemed to truly be worried about my best friend.

Truly looking at him, I realized he probably felt something coming off of us too.

"How much do you know about the craft?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Not a lot. We only recently discovered that our family originally came from somewhere in England. We all have extra _abilities…_" he says, distractedly.

Truth. All I was getting was the truth from these people! I had never met more truthful people in my life, and it was frustrating me to no end.

"Bella has only gone into a trance-like state twice. Once when her Nana Marie passed away when we were all fifteen, and then when her Nana Roma, she died three years ago." I explained.

His eyes emerald green, gem-like eyes looked even more anxious now. "What can I do?" He asked.

"You were able to tap into her mind?" I asked, hopefully.

He nodded twice. "Not thoroughly. Just to bit. She has shields up. It won't be easy to tap into her mind like that." He explained.

"Did you see her?" I asked, worried.

"I _heard _her. I couldn't see her, it was... clouded." He explained.

Oh god.

"Can you try to connect with her mind again?" I asked, sadly.

He nods in response before we both head back into the room.

Right as we both walk into the room Alice shoots into sitting position and gasps. "I know what's wrong with her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV:

I almost want to grab Alice and shake her by the shoulders.

"Well?" I ask, tapping my foot in anticipation.

"Our Ancestors have her. She won't be waking up until they have revealed to her what happened the night they were executed." She responded, locking eyes with mine.

Oh, shit! Then what we found earlier this month was true!

Bella did, in fact, have some sort of connection with the world's beings, whether here or not.

"That means—…" I began, feeling the blood drain from my face, and drop to my feet.

Alice suddenly turned to look at Edward. "You have to help her. Only you can do it." She said locking eyes with him.

Him? How? Why?

"I'll do it. But why is it important for me to do it?" He asked her.

Alice stared at him, unblinkingly. "It has to be you. Because you are her One. You will be able to get to where she is and help her come back when the time is right." She explained.

Her One? We just met these people! For the love of all holy!

"Believe it, or not, Rose. I saw it long ago. It was only a matter of time before, we all ran into one another." Alice said, firmly looking at me.

I'm speechless, for once I can't utter a remark.

Though not from lack of words but the truth that rings within her words.

As it is, my mind, soul, and heart are battling it out. Logic always triumphed when I felt confused. But I was coming up empty handed, and feel like I'm being torn apart.

"What exactly does One mean?" Jasper asked, confused.

"It could mean a lot of things. In certain species, they'd be known as mates. Though it's a bit more than that within witches." Alice explained.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Our souls are bound with one another from the moment we exist. We don't have a choice on that binding, unless we ignore and decide to reject the binding, in which case the rejected mate…" I reply, stoically.

"What happens if the other person gets rejected?" Jasper asks, worried now.

"The person who gets rejected begins to get sick…in a matter of hours… they get comatose… if they aren't given some sort of tonic or potion, they can die… in medical terms it's called broken heart syndrome." I explained to them.

Trying to erase the dreams I've had before, all while fighting off the chills that seeped into my body. I know it isn't me. Alice and even Bella have had the same dream. Yet, we don't know if it's a memory, or we've just managed to create yet another connection with one another.

"Rose…" Alice calls me back to the present.

I shake my head at her, unable to look her in the eye.

"Rose, that isn't us. We have to at least try, for Bella." She pleaded.

I'm sorry, Alice, this is one time I can not follow you blindly. My soul is telling me not to.

"This is solely her decision, and yours. I can't help you if something does happen...so, you need to decide what you wish to do." I say, looking out of the window, watching as the graying sky suddenly began to darken further.

"Rose, you don't get it do you? You have to help us. Our futures, pasts and presents are all entwined! This isn't something we can walk away from, and you know it!" She screamed at me.

I stared at her, feeling as my eyes pooled with unshed tears, "I need some air." I say, turning and walking out of the room, and out of the house itself.

"Rose, wait!" I heard as I slowly made my way into the woods.

Before truly realizing what I am doing, I am already inside the thick foliage, feeling as my tension and irrational emotions melt away.

I quickly climb up onto a large tree, and lean onto the trunk, as I straddle one of the thick branches and swing my feet in the air lightly.

"Ro-oh-se!" I hear a voice call me from below.

I look down to see Emmett, walking slowly, looking around. Oh god, what part of 'need some air.' Didn't he understand?

I scowl as I stare down at him from my perch in the tree.

"I'll just keep calling you until you answer." He says, smirking.

I got the distinct feeling that he would.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking down at him, from my spot.

"Alice told me to come to talk to you." He explained

'That damn meddlesome pixie!' I think angrily.

"For what? I told all of you I needed to think. What exactly is so difficult to understand about that?" I asked.

"If you don't come down here, I'll go up there." He threatened.

I scoff in response, raising an eyebrow at him, challengingly.

"What? You don't think I will?" He asked, placing his foot on a large protruding root.

"No, but don't hurt yourself. I'll get down." I said, proceeding to get down.

Somehow, I manage to slip and end up falling down. I brace myself for impact, but instead fall into a strong pair of arms.

"Woah! Are you alright?" He asks me concerned.

"I'm...fine." I responded dazed.

"Are you sure?" He asks, setting me on my feet.

I nod, in response, still dazed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I'm about to respond when I look up into his jewel-like eyes. Then I feel a small prickle on the side of my head and everything around me disappears.

**_A/N: what will happen next?_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's POV:_

Nothing could possibly describe what I felt as I stood before three familiar women in what seemed to be my meadow back home.

I wasn't wearing my washed out jeans, and blue knit sweater, and boots. I was now wearing a long, flowing, white dress made out of sheer fabric. It was shoulderless, and had angel sleeves.

They were in similar long white dresses, with a flower crown on their heads along with white knee length boots.

I felt like I knew them as I stared at them thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, nervously, as my eyes flickered to all of their faces confused.

"My name is Evanora. Evanora Nurse, and these are my two sisters, Alizon and Cassandra Nurse. We are your great ancestors." She said, softly, a small kind smile lighting up her face.

I nodded, as my mind flickered in recognition. "You three. You're the three sisters, the ones I've been seeing in my dreams since I was five!" I gasped, in realization.

"We are your guardians. We are here to guide you. To help you find out the truth about what really happened to us all those years ago." She explained.

"You were executed, for being witches, during the witch trials." I whispered.

"Yes, and no." Alizon says, softly.

"_No_?" I asked, confused.

"No. See, while a witch's body _can_ die. If her spirit is bound to the Earth she can not leave it, not fully at least. We were all murdered brutally, but not in the same way." Cassandra says.

It is then I notice their appearances begin to change. They all now have slightly hooded eyes, but Cassandras are wider than usual as if she died surprised, but a small red dot in the corn of her lips tells me otherwise, as she hit something with a great force or she died in a painful way. Evanora's neck has dark bruising around it, and Alizon's lips have a slight blue-ing ring around them, and her eyes are wide and red.

Their once white dresses were now caked with dirt, soaked, and ripped.

"I don't understand. I-I thought you were all sentenced to a hanging… are you telling me you all died differently?! Why would they do such a thing?" I asked, horrified.

I almost wanted to run from the sight as I began to see images of the actual encounters began to flash behind my eyelids.

"Oh my goodness…" I gasped, weakly dropping to my knees.

"The judge wanted to use us as an example. We maintained innocence until we expired, but our spirits are bound here on Earth because of him. He hid our bodies within the woods, so even in death we couldn't be at peace. That is why we have called you here." Evanora explained.

"Isabella, we need you to help us… free us so we can have peace." Evanora pleaded.

"H-how do I do that? I'm only one girl. I can't do that!" I cry. "I don't even know the simplest of spells! How do I free you?!"

"You can. You and your sisters must complete the soul-binding with your One. Only after you do that will you be able to defeat Azvameth." Cassandra said.

I stared at her stunned. Soul binding? One? Fuck me, how was I going to do that?

"Ha-zz-vah-meth?" I repeated, confused.

"It means darkness and destruction, which is exactly what he's been doing… he's destroying the wilderness here, and if you don't stop him soon, he'll spread like an illness...you don't want that…" Alizon says.

"Before you go. We have led you here because the cabin is just north of here. Your One has to be with you in order to unlock the trunk. Only then will you have access of all the knowledge within our books and spells." Evanora informs.

Great just great.

"How do we ...perform the soul-binding?" I asked, quietly.

Was there going to be blood exchanged or what type of bonding is this?

"You perform a small ceremony, sort of like a wedding. Get a ring, verbalize what you feel, and then seal it with a kiss… Then... you two are intimate. If you can get with-child that is even better." Evanora explains.

"What? This is bullshit! How the fuck do you expect me to learn spells, do a soul-binding, and get pregnant all so your souls can be set free? When is this Azvameth coming?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"I didn't say you _need_ to get pregnant. I said it would be _best_ if you _did_…" Evanora pointed out.

'_Oh, that's way better_…' I think with an eye roll.

"Isabella, _focus_." Alizon said firmly as all three began to pace.

"Look, there is only one reason as to why you would need to have a child, and that is to solidify the bond and soul-binding you three have and will have with your One, if you have a child your bond will be pure, strong, and permanent." Cassandra explained.

"So, in other words it will become unbreakable." I summed up.

The three nodded and smiled in response before Evanora walked close to me, something in my hand, "We have time. We hardly care if our souls are set free, what we do care about is the safety of this world, if he sucks the life out of everything— the world is at stake, that is what matters. You can't save the world at half of your potential, you'll die trying," Evanora warns, before touching my temple with her fingers. "We'll always be by your side, you, Mary Alice, and Rosemary." She whispered, before a flash of white appeared before me and I flinched back at the brightness.

When I open my eyes, I see I am laying on a bed with everyone surrounding me, shocked. I quickly sit down only to gasp as a small key and pouch fall from my hand.


	7. The Search

**_Bella's PoV:_**

_~One Week Later~_

Everyone in the room was staring at me wide eyed, as if they'd just seen a ghost.

I could feel the wind calling to me.

Pushing me, towards the eastern trail, urging me to follow it.

Ignoring all of their calls I slowly get to my feet, realizing my comfy sweater and washed-out jeans are no longer on my body, just as my bare feet hit the floor.

Carefully slipping on a pair of warm tan colored ballet shoes that were placed next to the bed, and ignored the sudden need to look down.

Before walking towards the double doors that lead to the back wooden area, and push the doors back, before walking through them, and heading into the thick foliage.

The chill of the wind doesn't slow me down as I made my way through the beautiful thick greenery. I can feel the pull, leading me towards an unknown location within this area.

I briefly wondered where I was being led to, was it the place where Evanora said? How much had changed since then? Why did these people kill them so harshly?

The anticipation seemed to multiply tenfold as I finally neared a small river. I could hear someone calling after me, yet I felt it necessary to ignore their calls and begin crossing, carefully stepping on the rocks across the river.

Just as I reach the other end, I feel a shift in the wind. It turns harsher than before, practically shoving me forward in the southern direction, urging me to keep going forward.

I walked exactly sixty feet before a small clearing appeared. Just fifteen feet away was a large cabin. Even though thick tall grass, with sprinkles of wild flowers around it.

The cabin wasn't shabby, even after years of being hidden within the woods. It seemed to be well-preserved.

As I slowly made my way through the tall grass, my anticipation slowly began to grow. I could feel the slight encouragement coming from an unknown location within the cabin.

I could feel the pull as I neared the cabin's door, a warm sensation suddenly saturating every inch of my skin as I pushed the door opened.

**_Mary Alice's POV:_**

Knowing something before it happens is difficult, seeing it happen before it happens is difficult. But seeing my cousin, practically sister, lay on a bed, motionless for a week and not knowing what's wrong with her, that nearly killed me. Not because I couldn't see, but because we were all helpless and unable to help her, or even coax her out of the deep sleep she was in.

Now that she is awake, it was as if she was eager to move.

She didn't pay any attention to us.

Even after Rose and I called her name, only giving us a quick glance before she quickly slipped on the tan ballet shoes I left for her by the bed before proceeding to rush out of the house and towards the thick forest before completely disappearing from our sight altogether.

"Where did she go?" Rose asked, turning to look at me.

I closed my eyes trying to feel or see something, and for the second time in my life I didn't have an answer to any of the questions we all had.

"I-I don't know." I whispered, feeling as my eyes began tearing up.

"_Excuse_ _me_? I thought I heard you wrong. Did you just say you don't know where our cousin is? How is that possible?!" She cried.

I shrugged, unable to explain to her what was happening.

"So, what are we going to do now? Without Bella we are essentially lost in this damn town! How can you not see anything?! That has never happened before!" She demanded, charging towards me only to be stopped by Jasper stepping in front of me.

"I can't see anything any more. Nothing. Not the future, not the past, not the next five minutes. I am blind! What is so fucking difficult to understand about that, Rose?!" I yelled back.

"Stop it, all of you! We need to find Isabella." Edward said, before taking off after her.

"We better go after him, or we'll lose any hope of finding her. If it's true that she and he are the one another's One, he'll find her... he's our last hope." Emmett says, looking at us before taking off after him.

I looked at them before grabbing what Bella dropped, and a coat before taking off after them.

We're coming, Bells.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_****_More to come soon._****_Apologies for the wait, I am struggling with writer's block... _**


	8. The Discovery

**_Bella's POV:_**

The wind pushed me forward once more, forcing me to push the door in return. The door opens with a loud creaking noise.

Even though I can't feel the wind. I can still feel the urgency and pull to go deeper into the cabin.

As I step into the middle of the room, a loud creak is heard before my foot gives way and one of the boards under my foot gives way.

"I found it…" I whisper, shocked, even as I drop to my knees and crawl over to the hole and push everything on top of it aside to see a small trap door.

I groan as I attempt to lift it up, but feel as though it's too heavy.

I feel as a familiar presence envelopes me, before I feel my lips begin to move of their own accord, "_O tenetur ex ostium ostium, aperta ad me iubes ad finem quemlibet dolorem."_

Just as the foreign words slip from my mouth, the floor begins to shake, and the previously concealed door slowly lifts up. Leaving a cloud of dust suddenly lifts through the air, causing me to sneeze multiple times, and move my hand in the air in a small attempt to clear the air.

I began to feel the same force pushing me forward, as the dust settles onto the ground, as I begin to lean over to see what is within the hidden compartment, I hear the rushing footsteps towards my location. I feel a familiar pull suddenly begin with my body as I slowly begin to lean over the now opened the thick heavy, splintered door.

I, however, ignore the familiar pull, and lean on closer to see what is with the compartment. Frowning when I failed to see anything but darkness.

_"O quinque dico vobis locum tuere sciretur cubiculum."_

Just as the room lights up, the door to the cabin slams shut, and suddenly I can see everything within the room.

"This cabin has been enchanted…" I whisper myself, as my eyes land on the back wall of the room.

I take in everything around the room before leaning over once more to peek down at the compartment once more.

I gasp as my eyes land on a large trunk.

It's made of dark wood, with beautiful carved edges all around it.

Sadly, as I attempted to open it, I realized a large padlock is placed encasing and sealing it.

"Damnit." I mutter, sitting up once more.

A loud bang on the door suddenly startles me, and causes me to lose concentration, feeling as Evanora's presence begins to dwindle.

"_Iam ostium, aperi_." I muster a moment later.

Before I can turn to see who is at the door, the energy drains from my body, and I fall to the ground in a heap, losing consciousness.

**_Edward's POV:_**

If someone had walked up and told me that I would me that the equivalent to my soulmate, better half, I would have probably thought my brother Emmett sent the person and walked up to him to give him a good ass-kicking.

Now, call me stupid for not believing in all the superstitious hoowie, but up until a few days ago, I had no reason to believe that any of it could be true.

See, I used to roll my eyes at all the bullshit my mom would spout. But that all changed the day I met Isabella Marie Swan.

Now, I know I was kidding myself into believing that all the shit my mom used to tell us as kids was bull, especially since we all knew that my mother is hardly ever wrong. About anything.

Even though I had my doubts when I first met Isabella, Alison, and Rosemary, I had no doubt in my mind after Isabella passed out, and I touched her forehead to try to get into her mind, that she was the One my mother had spoken about. She was my One.

I could feel it the moment my fingers touched her skin, the connection that emerged was undeniable. Even if I had yet to find out a thing about her.

My worries however would be put on hold since she was my main concern at the moment.

She had been unconscious for the better part of the week, and even though I knew the Nurse sisters would not let anything come to harm her, I wished she would open her eyes soon.

My wish came to bite me in the ass when she suddenly surprised us by gasping and sitting up on the bed she laid in, slipping on her shoes and walking out of the room without so much as a glance towards us.

'_Follow her_.' I heard an unfamiliar feminine voice urge me in my mind.

As Alison and Rosemary began to argue, I knew I had to stop them before we lost sight of Isabella. "All of you stop this! We need to find Isabella." I cut in, anxiously.

I could see they weren't going to stop, so I gave up, and grabbed my coat, and a blanket for Isabella before taking off after her.

It was only after I stepped into the thick foliage that the urgency to find her grew.

"Hang in there, Isa. I'm coming." I vowed under my breath.

* * *

**_O tenetur ex ostium ostium, aperta ad me iubes ad finem quemlibet dolorem_**

**Translation:** **Oh door bound from opening, I command the to open and end all suffering.**

**_O_****_ quinque dico vobis locum tuere sciretur cubiculum._**

**Translate****:**

**Oh five elements I call to you, light this room and and protect the room.**

**_Iam_****_ ostium , aperi_**

**Translation:** **Door open ,****now**.

**_Enjoy_****!**


	9. Following Her Find Her

**_Edward's POV:_**

The urgency I feel only multiplies as I rushed forward, running and silently praying that I would find her in perfect health.

I briefly wondered if my Nana Caroline could help guide me to her, briefly remembering all those stories she would tell me about our 'ancestors' and how they would guide her through the dreams she once had.

I needed all of their guidance as of this moment, and though I refused to fully accept the full commitment to the familial roots for myself and set free the full powers that each of us truly bears. I knew my Nana Caroline would never steer me wrong… and the facts are that I didn't feel worthy enough to do the unbinding of lineal enchantment, and if you don't feel worthy you can't unbind anything entirely. So, I resisted.

Jasper and Emmett are still irritated with me for resisting the unbinding, forcing them to wait those years along with me. So, says the Burroughs bloodline. See, it was during the witch trials that certain families, who were _indeed_ witches went into hiding, and decided it would be best to bind all of their magic and conceal it until the time was right. Meaning the right people could unbind it, those worthy of using it for good.

Now, I felt thoroughly irked at my own stupidity, for not seeing this before. If I had done the unbinding with Jasper and Emmett, I would be able to see and track Isabella, mentally.

Even as I felt the anxiety increase, as I crossed the small brook, I pushed it down in hopes of finding her.

Nothing was more important than finding Isabella and making sure she was alright. Everything else be damned. She needed to be alright. She just had to be.

As I reached a small river, I quickly looked for a way to cross it safely. I find some stones large enough to use to cross, quickly hopping across until I reach the other end.

Once I reached the other end I felt the urge to head in the southern direction, rushing forward until I ended up in a small clearing. Just a few feet away stood a large cabin. It was surrounded by thick tall dead grass. Small flowers appeared to be growing here and there all around the meadow.

I hurriedly walked through the thick grass, rushing towards the opened door of the cabin, only to have the door slammed in my face before it opens again a moment later.

I don't hesitate to go in, and when I finally do manage to get inside I find Isabella laying in a heap on the dusty floor.

"Oh, God." I gasp, rushing to her side, just as I hear the others approach.

Just as I picked her up, my brothers and the girls walked in, gasping as they realized Isabella was lying unconscious at my feet.

"What have you done to her?!" Rosalie growled, pushing past everyone, only to be stopped by Emmett.

"I didn't do anything to her. Had you not jumped to conclusions I would have told you that I found her like this." I muttered as I bent down to pick her up.

Rose nods, muttering something under her breath as Alice pats her lightly on the arm, sympathetically.

Just as I began to head for the door a sharp vibration caused it to slam shut, candles that were placed all around the room began to slowly light up, and a small rumble began to form from somewhere in the room.

"Jasper, I'm scared," Alice said, wincing into his chest as the room began to shake harder.

We all began to gather, growing anxious as the small hearth suddenly came ablaze.

Alice gasps, as Rosalie jumps up as Isabella whimpers, her eyes slowly opening.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked as Isabella patted my shoulder to set her on her feet.

"Yes, I— I am." She replied, as her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked around the room.

"What happened?" Alice asked, worried.

"The— the chest… all three of us are supposed to touch it if we want to get it out of there." She muttered, touching the side of her head.

My brothers and I watch anxiously as the girls silently communicate with each other before nodding in agreement, before stepping forward towards the hole in the middle of the room, clasping their hands together as Isabella begins to chant something in Latin.

With the three hands combined, they slowly bent down to touch the chest on the small bronze, insignia placed on the lid.

A soft glow began to lit the room and all three girls flew back, landing on the ground at our feet. They quickly sat up, eyes wide, and looked at each other.

"Boys, we need to get that chest back to your parents' house. _Immediately_." Alice announced as they got to their feet.

Isabella quickly nodded before turning to me. '_**If** you can hear me, nod once.'_ She thought, raising a brow at me.

I jutted my head once before offering her the coat I had brought for her. She gave me a small smile in response before pulling it on.

Jasper and Emmett quickly pull out the large chest, as I slowly guided Isabella out of the small cabin.

She smiles, weaving her fingers through mine before she leads us all back in the direction of my parents' house.

"So, you have any idea of what could be in there?" Alice asked her, curiously.

"I do. We need to be inside before I explain what is to happen next. There are ears near, and I fear this won't be easy for any of us to do." Isabella spoke, guiding us all back.

Rose and Alice share a quick look, Rose nodding in response to a silent question before rushing back towards the river.

As we all walk silently, I can feel as if I am being watched, when I look down, my eyes meet Isabella's, curiosity written in the depths of them.

"Edward, is it?" She asked quietly.

I nod, silently waiting for her to continue.

"Edward, what do you know about finding your One?" She asked me, biting her lower lip.

"I only know that she is supposed to come to me. She is meant to be my compass in life, love, and spirituality. She will share my powers and I will share hers alike… She will be powerful, and I am to protect her with my all." I explain, looking at her.

'_So, you **can** hear me...that's how you found me_…' she thinks, her eyes flicker down to our clasped hands and then to my face.

I nod in response, waiting for her to take the next step.

"We'll talk as soon as we reach your parents' home…" she finally says, looking up at me before giving my hand a light squeeze.

I know Emmett and Jasper are thinking along the same line of thoughts because I feel Jasper's curiosity and Emmet's relief.

As we all cross the small creek and walk past the last line of trees, we see my parents' familiar home.

Now, to see what Isabella is going to reveal to us.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to those who are still reading this story. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Hope to update soon.


End file.
